


Where Even Shadows Fear to Tread

by TiffyB



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Come Inflation, Cum Vomiting, F/F, Futanari, Gen, Girl Penis, Messy, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Selfcest, all the way through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffyB/pseuds/TiffyB
Summary: Raven can't figure out why she feels so unbalanced as of late. A quick visit into the depths her own mind quickly reveals that she has some pent up desires that need to be relieved...
Relationships: Raven/Emoticlone (DC)
Kudos: 20





	Where Even Shadows Fear to Tread

**Author's Note:**

> [ [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) ] [ [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) ]
> 
> **Weekly Short Story Prompt Poll Winner for: March 2021 - Week #1**
> 
> **Anyone can suggest future story prompts for the Patreon poll, even sequels to past prompts! Hit me up on Discord, Twitter, or just leave a comment here! :D**

Raven hovered over her bed with her legs crossed and her hands resting on her knees. She felt at peace today—balanced, even. But something still felt… off. With her eyes closed, it was easy to drift into her thoughts as she meditated.

She inhaled deeply, held the breath for a moment, and slowly exhaled. Finally opening her eyes, she glanced around the completely black space. The sky was dotted with little specks of white here and there to illuminate the floating, rock islands in the otherwise blank void of her mind. She rarely came here. After all, it was her mind. She lived every moment here, dwelling on the troubles of the various aspects of her life. Most things were going very well for her right now but there was that little, nagging sensation that kept her from perfect equilibrium. After days of intense focus, she still couldn’t pinpoint the problem, leaving the only option to dig deeper into her psyche.

The various aspects of her emotions weren’t usually eager to speak to her. This time was no exception. With a sigh, she walked down the various paths with no interruption at all. She was skeptical of how quiet it was… The hero knew something was definitely wrong.

“Oh, so now you show up,” a voice called out from behind her.

Raven calmly turned around. She knew that voice… after all, it was hers. She curiously arched a brow as she looked at the magenta-cloaked personification of her emotion. This was a new one…

“You think you can just forget about me while trying to balance yourself?” the hooded emoticlone growled as she approached, keeping her cloak drawn tightly around herself.

“That’s why I’m here. I’m trying to find peace within myself. I assume you’re the reason I can’t quite do it. What do I need to do to balance my energy?” Raven still tried to put the pieces together as to which aspect of her life this could be.

“The fact you even has to ask explains everything,” the copy smiled. “Maybe I should just show you…”

Raven quickly surveyed the area while she wondered why her emoticlone was acting so weird. Maybe this particular aspect of herself was the reason why none of the others were around. The smug smirk on her clone’s lips didn’t sit right with Raven, so she took a step back.

“Aw, are you afraid of me?” the hooded figure smirked as she discarded her hooded cloak completely, exposing her completely naked form beneath.

Raven was surprised to see her emoticlone without clothes, but the longer she stared the more alarmed she became. The nudity was hardly concerning compared to the thick length of cock hanging between her legs. It was nearly as thick as her wrist and appeared to be limp as it swayed almost at her kneecaps while she continued to approach. The girl hardly even noticed the bar piercings through each nipple. As surprising as it was, she had to admit that this aspect of herself was kind of hot…

“Yeah, I agree,” the clone grinned as she stood right in front of her. “I am definitely hot.”

“H-huh?” Raven blinked, somewhat alarmed.

“I know everything that goes on in your head. I’m you—remember?” the emoticlone nibbled her bottom lip as she appraisingly looked herself over. “You can call me ‘Horny,’ by the way. So how about we go ahead and skip this drama? I wanna fuck you, and if that’s true, then I know you wanna fuck me.” She lifted her hand and there was a focus of energy as Raven’s clothing shredded apart, leaving her just as naked as her clone.

The stunned girl’s eyes widened as she instinctively covered herself. She felt so exposed, even though she quickly realized how stupid her reaction was. There was no reason to hide from her own lecherous gaze. Raven still blushed as she backed away, slowly shaking her head in denial. There was no way she actually wanted this to happen. And yet she found herself staring at the emoticlone’s swinging dick.

“Come on,” the big-dicked clone placed a hand on Raven’s shoulder, urging her to kneel. “You can put that open mouth to better use than that.”

Raven sank to her knees. She kept telling herself that she was being forced to do this, but she was truly fixated on the massive dick in front of her face. Without any further coaxing, she wrapped her fingers around the shaft before hesitantly angling the massive thing toward her face. She anxiously licked her lips before wrapping them around the head. Raven’s cheeks burned with shame as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the taste of herself.

“Good girl. That’s the spirit,” the emoticlone moaned as she ran her fingers through Raven’s hair, “but we both know you’re more pent up than this. A simple, boring blowjob won’t do...”

Raven’s eyes flickered open and she glanced up at the cruel grin of her clone as her grip intensified. She knew exactly what was coming next, but it still didn’t stop her from gagging as the thick head of the emoticlone’s dick slammed against the back of her throat. It was an otherwise impossible feat as the wrist-thick cock almost effortlessly pushed down her throat, causing her throat to bulge out from the massive penetration. Her eyes watered as her throat spasmed around the inhuman length, as it practically pushed into her stomach as her double stood over her.

It took her a moment to finally calm herself and realize she didn’t need to breathe while in her mind. She would be fine with her clone blocking her throat with that massive cock. The smirking dickgirl petted Raven’s head as she ground against her face, rubbing her heavy nuts directly against the girl’s chin. “Such a shame. I was hoping you’d choke on it a little longer before you realized that… Guess I have to do all the work now, huh?”

No further explanation was necessary as the insatiable emoticlone pulled back. She felt every thick vein dragging along her throat as she moved away, only for her to slam forward again, burying every inch within her throat again and roughly slamming herself against Raven’s face. Even though she didn’t need to breathe, she felt like she had been punched in the gut as the massive cock head slammed into her guts.

“I don’t know why you keep acting so shy about this. I know all about your darkest fantasies. And you know I’m not going to stop until we’re satisfied. You want balance, right? This is how we achieve it. So maybe you should just accept your perverted urges,” Horny grinned.

Raven wanted to deny the sensations coursing through her body but it was a worthless effort. She couldn’t lie to herself. Her eyes flickered and she placed her hands against Horny’s thighs. Her fingertips traced along her skin before she held the clone’s heavy balls in her hands, gently massaging them.

“Good girl. Keep that up and you’ll get your first reward,” Horny chuckled sinisterly.

There was a surge of pride welling within Raven as she massaged her clone’s balls. Even with her eyes flickering, she managed to push her tongue out so the tip tickled the heavy orbs, causing Horny to moan in response. The emoticlone gripped Raven’s hair with both hands again before brutally pumping into the girl’s throat. It was disorienting as those balls slapped against her chin constantly and her nose bumped against Horny’s flat stomach again and again. The clone made feral growls of pleasure before hilting her throbbing cock in Raven’s throat. As the pulsing length throbbed, jets of hot jizz pumped directly into her stomach. And as her clone climaxed, so did she. While jizz splattered and filled her stomach, she felt the same orgasmic bliss coursing through her body as she came, too.

Horny pulled Raven off her cock, pushing the disoriented girl back while cum gushed from her lips. Jizz continued to spew from her mouth, trailing down her chest and stomach as she tried to recover from the ruthless face-fucking. Although she didn’t need to breathe here, she still found herself instinctively sputtering and coughing as she tried to regain her bearings.

“So fucking hot,” Horny growled as she straddled Raven’s chest. Her cum and spit-covered cock slapped against the girl’s chest before squeezing her slippery tits. She paid extra attention to Raven’s nipples, tugging on them before they slipped from between her fingers again and again until the sensitive nubs were rock hard.

The gasping girl attempted to glance down, only to have the head of Horny’s dick poking against her chin. With the emoticlone’s weight upon her stomach, a little more cum was inadvertently forced from her mouth. As the cum flowed down the valley of her chest and over Horny’s cock, Raven placed her hands on the outer sides of her breasts, squishing her tits around the clone’s cock. The grinning emoticlone nibbled her bottom lip as she slid herself back and forth, sliding her cock between Raven’s breasts. The head of her cock bumped against Raven’s chin with every thrust until she leaned her head up and opened her mouth wide. The clone knew exactly what to do as she slowly pushed forward until the head of her cock pushed between Raven’s lips once more. 

Back and forth, the clone thrust between Raven’s tits while the head of her fist-thick cock head battered in and out of the girl’s mouth. It was something that couldn’t have happened in the real world, but this was her mind, and this was her fantasy to be fucked so thoroughly.

Raven’s pussy still tingled from the first climax. She couldn’t wait to feel that inhuman cock sliding between her legs. She wanted to bounce on it and feel her ass cheeks slapping against Horny’s hips with every motion. The emoticlone groaned as she ground against Raven’s chest and face. Desperately, she pulled back and wrapped both of her hands around her cock as she jerked herself off. The head of her dick was still pointed at Raven’s face as her balls tensed and hot, gooey jizz splattered all over the girl’s face. As her face was painted and dripped with cum, she had yet another climax of her own. While she should have expected it, she didn’t think there would be so much jizz, even as it looked like a bucket of cum had been dumped over her head. Licking her lips, she slurped up what she could before daintily wrapping her lips against the very tip. She tongued the slit, sucking up any last few spurts of seed while her emoticlone groaned and bucked. 

Horny quickly repositioned herself between Raven’s legs, her thick cock poking against the girl’s bald pussy. They locked eyes as Horny grabbed Raven’s ankles and held them high. Looking at her feet, the consumed emoticlone licked her heel, trailing over the sole of Raven’s foot and forcing the girl to squirm and suppress a slight giggle. It was something she had never indulged before, but she had to admit that someone’s lips wrapping around her toes and sucking them was an amazing sensation. She almost lost herself in the moment as Horny’s tongue moved between her toes and swirled around each of them.

Raven had to wonder if it had all been a plan to distract her, since no sooner did she drop her guard than she felt the broad head of Horny’s cock slam forward. The huge length pushed into her with one vicious thrust, causing the girl to shudder and groan as the cock speared all the way into her womb. Horny still held Raven’s ankles as she thrust forward a few more times, plunging back and forth until she pushed the girl’s ankles up over her head, effectively bending her in half. The new position only made the already immense cock feel that much bigger as it gained just a bit more depth.

Horny gazed down into Raven’s eyes as she slowly built a rhythm, her hips slapping against Raven’s round ass while the air was knocked from the girl’s lungs with every motion. While she knew this wasn’t really happening, she couldn’t help but react as if this were the real world. Horny kept slamming forward, making Raven’s eyes roll back as she clenched around the huge cock. Her short breaths quickened as she felt that sensation welling up within her.

“Yes,” Horny moaned, “Cum for me, you little slut.”

Raven’s half-lidded eyes flickered and her expression scrunched up as she wrapped her legs around her emoticlone’s hips. Her pussy tightened around the demonic cock as she climaxed. As she climaxed, so did Horny. The pulsing thickness within her pussy erupted with a torrent of cum directly into her womb, completely filling her and making her flat stomach bulge with thick, warm jizz.

Horny slowly pumped her hips forward while leaning in, pressing her lips against Raven’s as they passionately kissed. Their tongues battled against each other, swirling together. They sucked one another’s lips and tongues as each pulse of Horny’s cock continued to pump more cum into her already domed stomach. The emoticlone suddenly pulled back, the sensation of her massive dick sliding against just the right spot to cause another orgasm to rip through her body. As the head pulled out, another heavy splatter of jizz splashed over Raven’s round stomach. Meanwhile, the unblocked jizz gushed from the girl’s gaping pussy as her stomach flattened somewhat.

Breathing heavily, she looked into Horny’s eyes, knowing this ordeal wasn’t finished yet. Still holding the girl’s ankle’s, she turned her onto her stomach with her legs spread. The pressure on Raven’s stomach caused more jizz to messily flow from her pussy. Raven stayed prone on the ground and reached behind her, grabbing her own ass cheeks and spreading them wide.

Horny licked her lips as she placed the cum-dripping head of her dick against the goth girl’s pink asshole to let the jizz lubricate the tight hole. She pushed her hips forward a bit to allow Raven to get used to the broad head of the length stretching her anus. She wanted her to comprehend what was about to enter her ass. And yet Raven whimpered and arched her back as she tried to impale herself onto Horny’s cock. The clone, having the same thought, thrust forward at exactly the same time, allowing the head to pop inside with a bit of effort. They both let out moans of pleasure as they suddenly stopped in their tracks to relish in the moment.

Quickly recovering from the sensation, Horny thrust forward until her hips slapped against Raven’s round ass. She felt the massive thing pushing deeper into her, straightening her insides as it forced its way deeper into her ass. She found it somewhat difficult to breath with the entire length finally resting inside her butt. Raven knew the best was yet to come, though. Horny pulled back, half of her cock sliding out of Raven’s tightly clenching asshole as it distended in a futile effort to hold on. The goth girl grunted as her clone thrust forward once more, her heavy nuts slapping against Raven’s pussy.

Horny moved faster as she plowed into Raven’s asshole, eventually forcing the tightly clenching hole to go numb as it was continuously thrust into so energetically. Her fingers dug into her ass cheeks, squeezing the soft, squishy flesh while trying to spread herself further so just a bit more of her clone’s cock could spear into her bowels. Her breaths and groans became a staccato yelp of pleasure as she was brought so much pleasure but constantly had the breath knocked out of her.

While it felt amazing to have such a big dick dominating her, she wasn’t entirely sure she would be able to cum just from getting fucked in the ass. Except, that creeping sensation reminded her that only one of them needed to cum in order for both of them to experience it. She nuzzled her cheek against the ground as she felt the wave of pleasure growing, signaling Horny’s impending climax. A content smile grew over her lips as she felt Horny’s cock throbbing against the tight walls of her ass. The clone’s head tilted back as she thrust a few more times before burying herself to the hilt in Raven’s clenching asshole.

Raven gasped as the torrent of her clone’s jizz gushed into her rear, filling her bowels completely. This load was somehow bigger than the previous ones as she felt Horny’s cock continue to pulse and spurt load after load of cum into her for longer than she expected. The only reason she wasn’t alarmed was due to how amazing it felt. Her orgasm continued as Horny ground her hips against Raven’s ass. The clone moaned in the girl’s ear as she laid against her, pressing her to the ground.

The goth girl felt as if something was wrong, even though every nerve in her body tingled with the wonder electricity of release. Her stomach was full beyond capacity… and she felt a certain queasy feeling rising within her. Her groans accompanied Horny’s cries of passion before she coughed and the slight taste of jizz coated her tongue.

“N-no way,” Raven’s desperate groans continued until she coughed again, this time with a heavy gush of cum erupting from her mouth. The girl’s whining sounded more like gargling as each pulsing shot of cum into Raven’s ass sent another cascade of jizz rushing out of her mouth. As completely impossible and terrible as it was, she still continued to cum as her asshole clenched and massaged the throbbing, pounding length.

“So good!” Horny moaned as her balls finally emptied into Raven’s overflowing rear.

Raven felt her clone collapse on top of her, putting her weight on the goth girl’s body and forcing more of that cum to rush from her mouth. Horny grinned and enjoyed the sensation of Raven’s asshole still desperately clenching around her dick. After a moment, the emoticlone finally pulled back, allowing the blocked cum to rush from Raven’s gaping asshole as well. The cum splattered against the ground, now creating a puddle in front of her and between her spread legs. Raven groaned as she coughed, still able to taste her clone’s cum on the back of her tongue.

Completely disheveled, the girl slowly pushed herself up to find that she was alone in her mind again. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand and stood up, which only let more jizz flood from her gaping, twitching asshole. She was a mess, but… she felt amazing.

With a satisfied grin, she focused and closed her eyes. When they opened, she sat in her room, still hovering over her bed. She was glad no one had walked in on her, considering the front of her leotard was completely drenched in very visible femme-cum. Shakily, she planted her feet on the ground as she looked for another set of clothes to change into.

There was a sudden knock on her door, causing the half-naked girl to gasp. “Hey,” the voice on the other side called out, “We’re gonna start a movie. You wanna join us?”

“S-sure. I’ll be there in a minute,” Raven cleared her throat, then blinked. She could swear she still tasted jizz…

**Author's Note:**

> [ [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) ] [ [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) ]
> 
> **Anyone can suggest future story prompts for the Patreon poll, even sequels to past prompts! Hit me up on Discord, Twitter, or just leave a comment here! :D**


End file.
